In recent years, personal computers (PCs) which employees use for business have been monitored and managed through a network in many companies. One of the items by which the PCs are monitored and managed is to back up data in case of failure of, for example, hard disk drives (HDDs) mounted in the PCs.
If a large number of PCs to be monitored and managed exist, a large-capacity storage server is required. On the other hand, if PCs each communicate with other PCs voluntarily and data is mutually backed up between the PCs to dispense with a storage server, traffic volume on a network increases.